


I'm Okay (You Almost Weren't)

by HanaTheMighty



Series: In-Universe Ninja Ship Party [2]
Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gang Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In-Universe RPF, Medical Procedures, Post-Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/pseuds/HanaTheMighty
Summary: Now, Brian was leading his partner down the shadowy streets of Attitude City, looking down each winding alleyway in hopes of finding Grace alive, safe. Maybe that was too much to ask.And, God, Ashley. Ashley was missing, too.





	I'm Okay (You Almost Weren't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywriter/gifts).



> Grace belongs to the Logo AU made by my good friend Katie, or @thedemonwholovesart on Tumblr!

“Grace? _Grace_!”

 

The sobs in Danny’s voice were enough to make Brian’s chest burn and coil. Grace… they shouldn’t have let her babysit. Not today. Not after they broke down a gang war-- _not_ today.

 

But they had, and they were paying the price for it. Because Grace was missing.

 

Now, Brian was leading his partner down the shadowy streets of Attitude City, looking down each winding alleyway in hopes of finding Grace alive, safe. Maybe that was too much to ask.

 

And, God, Ashley. Ashley was missing, too.

 

Danny ran to catch up to Brian, trembling violently. Sobs shook his body as he struggled to keep pace.

 

“They’re gone,” he whimpered. “We lost them both, Brian, w-we lost them, they’re gone--”

 

“ _Stop talking,_ ” Brian ordered suddenly, stopping his stride. The surprise of his boyfriend’s presence suddenly vanishing caused Danny to cry out and topple over the sidewalk, collapsing onto the concrete. A sharp _shlink_ of his elbow was enough to prove that it was broken.

 

“ _Stop talking,_ ” Brian repeated. “ _We’re no used to Grace-- to_ Ashley-- _to_ either _of them like that._ ”

 

Danny took his uninjured arm to his eyes, wiping away the tears that fell from there. He turned his head slightly to his right before he cried out, causing Brian to reach for the blade in its sheath.

 

“Fuck! _Grace_!”

 

Brian, supporting Danny under his arm, led him down the alleyway. Lying in the middle of the dirt and shadow was Grace, bloody, bruised, beaten; her orange sweater was stained, her pants were bunched up from being kicked. Underneath her weight, she was hiding something.

 

“C-Christ,” Danny muttered, before sinking down at Grace’s side. Unsure of what to do, he gently took her face in his hands and pat her cheeks rapidly. “Grace. G-Grace, come on. _Grace_.”

 

Brian, however, was focused on whatever Grace was covering. He pushed his partner’s ass out of the way so he could see under Grace’s sheltering body, and--

 

Ashley.

 

Her little green eyes met Brian’s, and she began to wail; her tiny, fat fingers reaching needily for him.

 

“Dada! Aba!”

 

“O-oh, _God_ ,” Danny stammered, before bursting into wails equally as violent as his daughter’s. He shook Grace violently by the shoulders, giving Brian enough room to pull their daughter out from underneath her hero.

 

“Grace, come on, _please_! Wake up! P-please! Please be okay! W-we didn’t-- I-I didn’t--”

 

Brian put a hand on Danny’s ankle and tapped rapidly, knowing his partner was sobbing too hard to focus on his sign.

 

“Take Ashley. I’ll take Grace to Ego and the guys’. You focus on getting our daughter safe.”

 

Danny opened his arms, still sobbing, and Brian moved his daughter to where she was pressed against his abdomen. Ashley wailed in his arms, thrashing her tiny feet in her blood-soaked onesie, and Danny pulled her closer.

 

Taking a deep breath, Brian pressed two fingers to Grace’s neck. Faintly, under the touch, a pulse continued there; she was alive. Barely, but alive.

 

He moved the young girl into his lap, before pulling her to his chest and supporting her weight from the underside as though she were sleeping. He desperately tried to break into her aura, to transfer some energy to her, to get her to stir. But there was nothing, and she just continued bleeding.

 

In a puff of smoke, Brian was gone.

 

\---

 

Grace stirred, somewhat wearily, at the touch of two tiny hands on her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and met two green ones, twinkling and innocent as always. The small infant cooed loudly as she continued to softly press on Grace’s face and upper torso.

 

“A-Ashley,” she whispered hoarsely, trying to hold back a chuckle. “You’re okay…”

 

Ashley nodded.

 

“What’re you d-doing, little bee?”

 

“A’tie!” she merely chimed, leaning back and clapping her hands together.

 

Grace hummed and looked around the room.

 

 _Huh_ , she thought. _This isn’t my room, this is--_

 

The door opened loudly, metal and glass rattling together as the door ricocheted off the wall. Grace jumped at the suddenness, and was overtaken by a dawning agony; she groaned in pain as Phobos came into view, carrying a metal meal tray.

 

Ashley turned around, looking at Phobos as he stood frozen in the middle of his room.

 

“Pobo!” she yelled, causing Grace’s ears to ring; Phobos quickly set the tray down and ran to the bedside, allowing Ashley to crawl into his lap.

 

“ _Grace,_ ” he signed rapidly. “ _Y_ _ou’re awake. How do you feel? What’s hurting? Do you need water?_ ”

 

“S-slow down,” Grace made out, chuckling dryly, despite the pain it made. “I-I don’t know s-sign that well.”

 

Phobos tapped his fingers against his knee, thinking, before pointing to a glass of water on the bedside table. Grace was suddenly consumed with thirst.

 

“Water.”

 

He moved the drink over to her, assisting her as she downed the glass. Her throat, her stomach, burned with each swallow of the cold liquid.

 

“ _We were so worried about you,_ ” Phobos signed, slower now. “ _You weren’t responding to anything when Danny found you. You almost died._ ”

 

Grace closed her eyes. Yes, she remembered it; the windows of the apartment being broken in, men in leather with guns barreling through every opening of the house. How she ran for miles with Ashley in her arms, until she fell. How Ashley cried as she scraped her knee. How Grace shielded her before the gang arrived. How she took cut after cut, kick after kick, punch after punch--

 

“Grace.”

 

She opened her eyes. Danny, with swollen eyes and irritated marks on his upper arms, was at the end of the bed.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Grace.”

 

“Don’t be,” she responded. “I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have s-scared you like that.”

 

“We shouldn’t have been so reckless,” Danny cracked out. “You almost died, Gracie-boo. Due to _us_.”

 

She frowned, closing her eyes again. Phobos leaned over and turned up the morphine dial by a notch.

 

“I-it’s not your fault. You d-didn’t know.”

 

Danny sniffled.

 

“D-did you?”

 

“No,” Danny mumbled. He was obviously crying again. “No, o-of course not.”

 

“Please d-don’t cry. I-I’m okay.”

 

“You almost _weren’t_.”

 

Grace could feel Ashley lightly slamming her hands on her arms again, before she was picked up by who she presumed was Danny.

 

“B-but I _am_.”

 

Danny sat on the other side of the bed, lying down next to her and pulling her carefully into his arms, protecting her in his embrace.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
